1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward endoscopic implements and, more particularly, toward single-use disposable implements that designed for use in endoscopes. Such implements include electrodes, knife blades, milling elements, drill bits, and tongs, among many others.
2. Description of Related Art
Disposable implements may be inserted in different ways into the endoscopes. Generally, disposable implements are geometrically adapted or shape-matched to the endoscope, or they conform, at least in part, to the shape or geometry of the endoscope.
Illustratively, the endoscopes may exhibit an operational duct permitting insertion of the disposable implements, which conventionally include an elongated stem. The conventional disposable implement's stem, for instance, includes at least one geometrically adapted or shape-matched zone, which is fitted to the operational duct's diameter so as to allow insertion without vexatious play. In general the stem is matched to the shape of the duct over its full length.
The disposable implements may be further geometrically adapted or shaped, for instance in a connection zone. For example, it is known to use a spring element at the proximal end of electrode supports, the spring element after being inserted into the slider resiliently engaging the rear of an edge thereof and locking the electrode support in the slider. Conventionally, the implement or the slider is fitted with unlocking means to permit removal of the slider.
For the sake of patient safety, disposable implements should only be used once and then be destroyed.